


Only bought this dress so you could take it off

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Girl!Willy, Rule 63, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Really the only decent thing about these parties is that they’re fabulous excuses to buy the kind of dresses Willy loves. This party’s dress is simpler in silhouette and material than she usually opts for, but it’s a stunning blood red, with a deep V, a low back, and a slit up the leg that toes the line of too much. She left her hair simple, too – down, with just enough of a curl. It’s not her favorite look, but it’s sexy and it’s calculated.





	Only bought this dress so you could take it off

Willy groans as she surveys the room. There’s too many fucking people in this house, which is just the way their parents like it. Michael never lost his taste for off-season partying, though Willy has to imagine the parties he used to throw were far less civilized. She can see her parents now, holding court by the bar with friends and acquaintances and people Willy has never seen before and will probably never see again.

Really the only decent thing about these parties is that they’re fabulous excuses to buy the kind of dresses Willy loves. Slinky but sophisticated dresses, too formal to wear on a gameday but not formal enough for a real event. The kind of dresses she only wears once – usually for a couple laps around the room and an Instagram shoot, both of which are already done for the night. This party’s dress is simpler in silhouette and material than she usually opts for, but it’s a stunning blood red, with a deep V, a low back, and a slit up the leg that toes the line of _too much_. She left her hair simple, too – down, with just enough of a curl. It’s not her favorite look, but it’s sexy and it’s calculated.

Alex is pressed up in a suit – one of his gameday suits, she recognizes. It’s summer tight on him, stretching around the off-season bulk in his thighs and upper arms. He looks good, though, making the stubble work despite their mother’s numerous requests over the past few days that he shave it off. Normally Alex would blindly obey, but Willy told him to leave it. There’s only a couple more weeks left in off-season, and she wants to remember the way that beard rubs between her thighs when she’s back in Toronto.

“Baby brother,” she coos as she slides into place next to him.

“Two fucking years, Willy,” Alex responds, practically automatic. Willy rolls her eyes.

“Twenty minutes,” she says simply, then walks over to the bar. She downs one flute of champagne quick, then grabs another before walking over to her parents. Calculated again, Willy knows she can always count on her parents gushing over her for fifteen minutes before they finally allow her to slip away for the night.

She doesn’t look back for Alex as she makes her way up to her room. She slips her heels off as soon as she’s in the door, and by the time she’s set them in her closet Alex is opening the door, stepping in and locking it behind himself.

“This fucking dress, Willy,” Alex groans, getting his big hands on her hips to push her up against the wall.

“Oh, you like?” Willy asks, coy. Alex doesn’t even deign to respond. Not when they both know she picked it out just to drive him crazy.

She’s shorter than him by a few inches, so he has to duck his head to kiss her. Predictably, his first move is to tangle a hand in her hair to tilt her head back so he can take her mouth.

“So fucking hot,” he whispers against her lips, free hand reaching around to the small of her back, right where the dress dips. He presses his palm to her bare skin and pulls her forward, hips pressed close together so she can feel the way his dick is chubbing up in his pants.

She pushes the suit jacket off his shoulders, frantically working to get him out of his tie and unbutton his shirt as he tries to take her apart with his mouth. She’s got the tie loose and about half the buttons undone when he pulls back to just tug them off, pressing in tighter than before when he’s finally bare-chested. She scrapes her nails lightly down his pecs, making his hips thrust into her as he mouths at her neck. He brings his lips up to her ear to practically growl out, “I wanna fucking rip this dress off of you.”

“You could,” Willy whispers, “but then I wouldn’t get to take it to Toronto.” Alex makes a little inquisitive hum, so she elaborates. “You make the show, and when you guys come to Toronto I’ll give you a _show_.”

“Fuck, Willy,” Alex moans, and before she knows it he’s dropping to his knees in front of her, one hand steady on her hip while the other pushes the dress up out of the way. She’s got a little pair of silk panties – ruined now, no doubt, with how wet she is. Alex pulls them down her legs and she steps out of them, and then he’s ducking under her dress and throwing her leg over his shoulder and she thanks god he’s a hockey player because he’s so fucking devastating like this, he has to hold her up against the wall.

Alex presses kisses to her thighs and she feels something swoop in her stomach, and then his mouth is on her. His tongue dances over her folds a few times, soft and teasing, and she’s about to complain when he finally licks in with purpose, parting her lips and getting her good and deep until he pulls back to mouth at her clit. His stubble against the inside of her thighs is _delicious_ , too much and not enough all at once. Her legs are shaking already, and she has to bite back a loud moan when he flicks his tongue over her clit, tracing circles before dipping back down again. He doesn’t necessarily have a routine, but he does have a rhythm – a distinct beat designed specifically to make her crazy. She’s close, and she swears he can anticipate it before she can even tell him, because he moves up to drag his tongue over her clit again, pressure just right, and she chokes back a scream when she comes on his mouth.

He pulls his head out from the dress and smiles up at her, cocksure grin as he rubs his hand across his chin and then licks up his fingers, and the way she clenches at that sight makes her shiver.

“Hope you didn’t expect me to ride you, because now my legs are shot,” she says as he gentles her down, helping her slip out of the dress. She throws it over the back of a chair – she’ll get it dry cleaned tomorrow.

“What an interesting way to thank me for yet another mind-blowing orgasm,” he chirps, stripping out of his pants and briefs as she flops onto her back on the bed. “Uh-uh,” he tuts, kneeling up on the bed. “Hands and knees, you spent all night teasing in that fucking dress and I wanna go hard.”

Sometimes she’ll put up a fight, but she figures he earned this one. She flips over as he grabs a condom out of the bedside table. He stretches her quick – with two then three fingers, only teasingly dragging it out at the very end, and they both know it’s only so she’ll look back and glare at him. He’s got a thing for it – for Willy looking back over her shoulder at him, and for Willy being a little pissy.

He doesn’t dawdle when he pushes in, one firm, smooth thrust until he’s nice and deep. He leans over her, wraps a hand around her middle and puts his lips to her ear to ask, “Can I pull your hair?”

The answers always yes, but she still likes that he asks, so she nods and turns her head to kiss him, quick and dirty.

He slaps her ass once before he starts – she can’t blame him, she’s spent years crafting this through skating drills, she’d be more mad if he didn’t slap her ass. When he pulls back and thrusts in deep, he gets his hand back in her hair and tugs just enough that she can feel it, his other hand pulling her hips back to meet her thrusts. It keeps her back arched, which she knows looks good and also makes it so he’s hitting her just right on every thrust.

He fucks her hard and deep, alternating between slow strokes in that make her bite her lip and fast thrusts that have her choking out little moans. It’s intoxicating, getting lost in their push and pull. He keeps her grounded with the hand in her hair, but she’s still floating.

“So fucking hot, Willy,” he groans out, thrusting in deep and grinding, making her arms shake where they’re holding her up. “Wanted to fucking take you as soon as you came down in that dress. Hold you up against the wall and fuck you so hard you’d scream. Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

He’s always been better at dirty talk than she is – her response is more of a jumble of _fuck me, Alex_ and _please._

“Yeah, baby, gonna make you come,” he whispers, and then the hand on her hip is reaching around to get at her clit and she has to grab a pillow to bite down on as she comes this time.

He keeps grinding in as she pulses around him, letting go of her hair so she drops her upper body to the bed. He gives her a second before using both hands to grab her hips and starting again, not as deep but faster and just as hard. She’s sensitive, but it doesn’t take long for his thrusts to go erratic, and then he’s driving in deep and dropping his weight down onto her as he comes.

“Fucking lug,” she grumbles, but they both know she likes feeling her weight on him for a little while afterwards. He pulls her hair back from her neck and places light kisses there as he pulls out, and just as she’s about to complain that it’s getting too hot he rolls over and gets up to get rid of the condom.

They don’t talk as he goes to the en-suite and returns with a towel to clean her up with, but once she’s passably clean and he’s chucked the towel in the general direction of the laundry hamper, pulled on his briefs, and collected most of the pieces of his suit he walks back to the bed, taking her chin in his hand as he says, “Bring the dress to Toronto. I’m making it to the fucking show.” He leans down and kisses her hard before sauntering out, the same easy confidence she knows she has when she steps out onto the ice.


End file.
